Promise Me
by gumdroprydel
Summary: Austin and Ally are on there way to a dinner with Austin's parents, when they get into a car crash.


There ally was in the rain, sitting in front of his grave, crying her eyes out. She covered her face with his red leather jacket, she saw him last in. It has been a year without him, a hard one in fact. About a year ago Austin had got into a horrible car accident. He was just so young with his life ahead of him.

She doesn't know how to handle it anymore. She visits him every day even if its for 5 minutes. The weekends are the longest she's there since she and Austin had hung out everyday, all day to write songs. Austin was always the good listener, comforts her when she needs it the most. When she is there Ally tells him what's going on in life, with their friends, family, and her music.

So as Ally was sitting there talking, she told him about her music. She didn't want to continue her music if Austin wasn't here anymore, but she knew Austin would want her to keep succeeding in the music world. She told him how she got nominated in the most encouraging song of 2014 for finally me and how she won.

Austin was always in Ally's heart, forever. He was her first love and first kiss. There was no way in hell she would ever let him go. They were best friends ever since 1st grade. They would run around, Austin would always cause trouble and Ally being the goody-two-shoes would clean up his mess. But that's how they work so well together, Austin and Ally were total opposites. Opposites attract right?

Its hard to think that you would never lose the one you love the most, but ally knew a happy ending never exists. Ally and Austin had planned their future together. She dreamed of the day where she becomes Mrs. Moon. But that all came crashing down on December 6th, 2013. She remembers the day it happened. Ally blames herself, but if you ask Austin it was all because of the drunk driver.

And the day keeps replaying and replaying in her head, throughout each day and night…

Where was he? she thought when he was 10 minutes late of picking her up. She got about 2 hours ago, girls do take a long time. Shes in this beautiful red long dress, silver heels and her hair curled more than it already is. He got out of his car and knock on the door, she quickly answers it.

"What did i tell you about knocking?" she asks.

"Well i almost walked in on you getting dressed on time and you yelled at me, because you were changing. I mean i wouldn't mind watching."

"Austin!" her jaw dropped and playfully hit his arm.

"Ow.." he held his arm where she has just hit him. "you slap like a girl."

"I am a girl" she laughs.

"Well anyways, am i late?"

" Yes, yes you are, you were suppose to pick me up 10 minutes ago. I cant trust you anymore."

"Awhhh ally" he giggles saying ally.

"What will i ever do with you?"

"Love me." Austin said with the cheesiest smile.

"I guess, but i want to show you, quickly, the new song i've been working on."

They walked into the living room and sat down at the piano. Ally played the piano and Austin sang what she wrote down. He then also played the piano, there hands touched and they felt the spark as if it was the first time they had done this back at sonic boom. They turned their heads to look at each other in the eyes.

It was silent, just them sharing a moment until Austin had spoken.

''Promise me, we'll be partners, no matter what. Even when your music picks up, and you might not have the time for me. Promise me we'll be best friends. I don't want to loose you ally. Ever.''

Ally's heart was beating fast and he could tell.

"I promise Austin. I'll always make time for you, no matter what." She gave him a warm smile.

"I love you, ally."

"I love you too, Austin."

They brought their faces together and shared a passionate kiss. Austin being a hormonal teenage boy, was wanting to do more, but unfortunately Ally pulled away and looked at the time.

"Oh my god, Austin we are going to be late!" She stood up and grabs her purse.

"Ally, it's okay, it is just my parents."

"I don't want them to be waiting for us."

They walked out of Ally's house and got into Austin's Car. Ally got in and buckled up.

"Avoid the worst, safety first!"

Austin laughed, not listening to her and started to drive. He then got a text from his mom saying; "Austin where are you?" He picked up his phone and was about to text back when Ally tried to get the phone from his hands. But he didn't let her.

"Austin no texting and driving! its not safe and buckle up."

She reached over his body and grabbed the phone, but he didn't let go. It would've been smart if he just listened to Ally. He let go of the wheel for about 2 seconds, but that's enough time for another car to crash into his car, on his side. Causing the car to flip over. Ally survived but Austin….

She was there for most of the day replaying the day he had just left her like that. She just never thought he would be taken away from her so fast and so quickly. It burns Ally's heart to think of the day, to think this was all because of her.

"Austin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault i didn't try and take the phone from you and just let you do it. We could both be living and you would have your arms around me while we write songs together. You should not be dead, Austin. You don't deserve this. I do. I should be the one dead. I caused this to happen. Austin i just want you here. You were so young, why did it have to be you!? No one cares for me, i'm nothing without you. You still have all your fans. Heck, you were just about to go on another world tour. I just had to be so stupid to reach over you, make your hand get off the wheel. I just wanted us to be together forever.''

It was like Ally could feel Austin was there. She could feel Austin looking at her, watching over her. His voiced played in her head, like he was talking to her..

''Promise me, we'll be partners, no matter what. Even when your music picks up, and you might not have the time for me. Promise me we'll be best friends. I don't want to loose you ally. Ever.''


End file.
